Justice League: Gods and Monsters (Movie)
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * Mr. & Mrs. Guerra * New Genesis ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Tina * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** *** *** **** Tower of Justice *** **** * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Krypton is dying, and Jor-El is planning to send all the knowledge of his planet off-world in a rocket capsule. Every preparation has been made, and the last remaining task is to fertilize one of his wife's eggs with his own DNA to ensure the creation of their son Kal-El. As Jor-El is about to provide a DNA sample from his finger, General Zod breaks in and blasts off Jor-El's hand. Despite having been warned against tapping into the molten core of Krypton to power his machine, Zod ignored his old colleague and initiated the doom of their civilization. Zod inserts his finger into the pod and fertilizes the egg instead, hoping his offspring will grow up to conquer whichever planet upon which it lands. The rocket streaks into the sky just as Krypton explodes, passing through deep space as the incubator inside creates a baby boy. The rocket lands in a rural region of the Texas-Mexico border. A pair of Mexican migrant workers find the crashed pod and adopt the baby boy as their son. Federal forces arrive on the scene moments later, but they aren't members of the border patrol, they are officials working for Lex Luthor. Luthor has tracked the incoming space object to this place and instructs his men to take the ship for study. Years later, the Kryptonian has grown up to became Superman, albeit much more gruff and violent thanks to his upbringing on the margins of society as the child of illegal immigrants. He now leads a trio super-powered crime-fighters along with the Batman (pseudo-vampire Dr. Kirk Langstrom) and Wonder Woman (the New God Bekka). Collectively known as the Justice League, the trio behave more like mob enforcers as they kill their targets with impunity. Stunts like this scare many people and causes public opinion of them to be mixed, at best. Superman hires Silas Stone to work on a project for him. However, Silas and his son Victor are burned to death by a robot that can imitate Superman's heat vision. Dr. Ray Palmer is also murdered by a robot that mimics Wonder Woman's sword and high heels. Dr. Victor Fries is murdered by a robotic that leaves a vampiric bite mark on his neck, with the blood drained. Seeing that someone is trying to frame them, Superman invites Lois Lane to the Watchtower, explaining that he hired Silas to try fixing the corrupt data from his spaceship (which he took back from the government by force) in the hopes that it contains data that could help him better Earth. Batman visits his old friend Will Magnus, who hints that something is being planned against the Justice League. Batman, Will and Will's wife Tina are old college friends, who were taught by Lex Luthor to use their minds for bettering mankind. Batman was suffering from Lymphoma, deciding to use an experimental cure of bat venom and Will's nanites to destroy his tumor; however, this accidentally made him vampiric. As a result, he lived a life on the run until found by Superman, who convinced Batman to use his condition to punish criminals. Batman hacks into Will's computer, learning about Project Fair Play, and the scientists who worked on it; three of them are dead, meaning the others are in danger. Wonder Woman visits her old flame Steve Trevor, who angers her by bringing up her past love. In a flashback, it's revealed Bekka was to be wed to Orion, son of Darkseid. Through Orion's kind gestures, Bekka truly fell in love with him. On the day of their wedding, High Father betrayed the truce and took out Darkseid and his lieutenants. Orion tried to stop him, but was killed. Brokenhearted, Bekka used her wedding gift, her sword with a Mother Box built-in, to escape and plan her revenge. Batman spies on a meeting of the surviving scientists, intercepting the robots that attack. However, they manage to overwhelm Batman and kill everyone except Will Magnus. Will is taken back to the Watchtower, with Superman now further enraged by this. Deciding only Luthor can give him the answers he needs, Superman finds him in a space-station behind the moon. Luthor is now heavily crippled. Lex reveals the truth to Superman; Zod was a madman who destroyed Krypton and that President Waller has the real data from his ship. Superman leaves, just as a robot blows up the space station. Waller sees circumstantial footage of Superman being there, deciding to implement Project Fair Play; Superman and Wonder Woman try reasoning with them, but it results in a fight. Luthor arrives via Boom Tube, revealing that the Justice League has been framed to buy time. Inside Watchtower, it's revealed that Will was behind the entire thing, having used his "Metal Men" to organize his entrance into the JL's HQ; he needs Superman's ship to power a bomb that will spread nanites to every person in the planet to link them into one hive mind. He also reveals, much to his regret, that he accidentally killed his wife in a fit of rage; he replaced her with Platinum to avoid suspicion. While Batman fights Magnus, Superman destroys Gold, Bronze and Steel; Wonder Woman sends Platinum into the sun with a Boom Tube. Superman tosses his ship into space, allowing it to explode harmlessly. Seeing he's done something unforgivable, Magnus uses nanites to turn himself to dust. Weeks later, the world has come to see the Justice League in a new positive light. Bekka decides to go back home to face her past, with Luthor accompanying her. However, Luthor also reveals he stole the data back from Waller, telling Superman to be a real hero by using it to help people. After they leave, Superman tells Batman that it's time they stay out of politics and start focusing on the well-being of the common people. Batman agrees but is skeptical that they can remain above the fray of domestic politics. | Cast = * Benjamin Bratt as Superman * Michael C. Hall as Batman * Tamara Taylor as Wonder Woman * Paget Brewster as Lois Lane * C. Thomas Howell as Will Magnus * Jason Isaacs as Lex Luthor * Dee Bradley Baker as Ray Palmer * Eric Bauza as Ryan Choi * Larry Cedar as Pete Ross * Richard Chamberlain as Highfather * Trevor Devall as Emil Hamilton * Dan Gilvezan as Pat Dugan * Grey Griffin as Tina/Platinum * Daniel Hagen as Dr. Sivana * Penny Johnson Jerald as Amanda Waller * Josh Keaton as Orion * Arif S. Kinchen as Cheetah and Michael Holt * Yuri Lowenthal as Jor-El * Carl Lumbly as Silas Stone * Jim Meskimen as Victor Fries * Taylor Parks as Victor Stone * Khary Payton as John Henry Irons, Granny Goodness (uncredited) * Tahmoh Penikett as Steve Trevor * Andrea Romano as Jean Palmer * Andre Sogliuzzo as Cop * Bruce Thomas as General Zod * Lauren Tom as Lara, Kimiyo Hoshi (uncredited) * Marcelo Tubert as Blockbuster, Tough Guy, Hernan Guerra (uncredited) * Kari Wahlgren as Livewire and Karen Beecher | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}